


Shower

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Marcus thought he'd take a shower without Wrench. It didn't last long.





	Shower

Marcus bowed his head, letting the spray of the shower hit his neck sending rivulets of water rolling down over his shoulders and back. His eyes fell shut, his hand rubbing the back of his neck while the other rest against the cool tiles of the wall in front of him.

His hand slid from the back of his neck, fingers brushing over his collar bone before moving down over his chest and abdomen, following the stray beads of water down. He drew in a short breath as his fingers curled around his hard dick, letting his head loll to the side as he began to stroke himself.

Wrench stepped into the shower and slid his arms around Marcus, his lips traveling over the other’s slick shoulder. His mask was left, forgotten, in the bedroom.

Marcus stood up straight, letting his head fall back onto the punk’s shoulder without stilling his hand. The free hand that left the wall slid back into Wrench’s dry, soft hair and he shivered when Wrench’s hands moved up his sides.

“Morning,” Wrench mumbled against the soft skin of Marcus’s neck, his lips trailing slowly up, nipping lightly just below the jaw. His hands moved down the other’s abdomen, fingers dancing over quivering muscles. His lips teasing long Marcus’s jaw.

“Morning,” Marcus replied with a soft sigh. He revelled in the feel of Wrench’s hands moving over his heated skin sending shivers of excitement through his body. His breath hitched, a soft groan leaving his lips as his hand began pumping faster. His motions were slick and easy from the spray of water rolling down from his chest.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Wrench asked, his voice soft without his mask. His lips pressed against the corner of Marcus’s mouth. He slid a hand back down, nails grazing lightly over Marcus’s abdomen before continuing down. He pushed Marcus’s hand away and replaced it with his own, pumping the other’s length quickly.

“I wanted a shower,” Marcus said, smirking before Wrench’s lips were finally on his. His hand moved from Wrench’s hair to the back of the punk’s neck as his head turned, returning the kiss. Marcus’s thighs shook lightly and his balls clenched in anticipation of his impending release. “Fuck,” he groaned out lowly against Wrench’s lips, his freed hand rest on the anarchist’s tattooed arm.

Wrench grinned, tugging lightly on Marcus’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. He slid his tongue over the plump flesh before releasing it and kissing Marcus again. His hand paused long enough to tease his thumb over the tip, squeezing more precum free before his hand began moving again.

Marcus felt himself teetering on the edge, his muscles clenching as the pressure built. He broke the kiss, his head falling back on Wrench’s shoulder again. “Fuck, so fucking close,” he groaned out, and Wrench’s hand sped up. He bit his lip, shuddering.

“Cum for me,” Wrench whispered in Marcus’s ear, his free arm holding Marcus against him.

A shiver ran down Marcus’s spine and he swore under his breath. He felt himself slipping and with a groan he released, heat flooding through his body with waves of pleasure. Ropes of cum shot up across his stomach and over Wrench’s hand, but the water quickly washed it away and he was left shuddering against the anarchist.

Wrench continued pumping Marcus’s length until the other was spent, his hand gradually slowing before he released Marcus’s cock in favour of wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He was peppering Marcus’s shoulder and neck with soft kisses before resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

Marcus let out a content hum. “I should have woken you.”

“I’m up now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!


End file.
